1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric brake system, and more particularly, to an electric brake system configured to generate a braking force using an electrical signal corresponding to displacement of a brake pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake system for braking is necessarily equipped in a vehicle, and a variety of systems for providing stronger and more stable braking have been proposed recently.
For example, there are brake systems including an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for preventing a wheel from sliding while braking, a brake traction control system (BTCS) for preventing a drive wheel from slipping when a vehicle is suddenly unintentionally accelerated or intentionally accelerated, an electronic stability control (ESC) system for stably maintaining a driving state of a vehicle by combining an ABS with traction control to control a hydraulic pressure of a brake, and the like.
Generally, an electric brake system includes a hydraulic pressure supply device which receives a braking intent from a driver in a form of an electrical signal from a pedal displacement sensor which senses a displacement of a brake pedal when the driver steps on the brake pedal and then supplies a hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder.
An electric brake system provided with such a hydraulic pressure supply device is disclosed in European Registered Patent No. EP 2 520 473. According to the disclosure in that document, the hydraulic pressure supply device is configured such that a motor operates according to a pedal effort of a brake pedal to generate a braking pressure. At this point, the braking pressure is generated by converting a rotational force of the motor into a rectilinear movement to pressurize a piston.
However, in the conventional electric hydraulic pressure brake device, a hydraulic pressure pumped from an electric hydraulic pressure pump is sensed by a brake hydraulic pressure sensor, and the hydraulic pressure is controlled on the basis of a value sensed by the brake hydraulic pressure sensor.
Since the conventional electric hydraulic brake device controls the hydraulic pressure on the basis of the value sensed by the brake hydraulic pressure sensor, a validity effectiveness determination of the brake hydraulic pressure sensor is important.
Therefore, in recent years, research has been continuously carried out for an improved validity determination device for a brake hydraulic pressure sensor and a method having an improved validity determination method therefor, which are capable of improving reliability with respect to a validity determination of the brake hydraulic pressure sensor by estimating a brake hydraulic pressure value using other parameters and comparing the estimated brake hydraulic pressure value with a value of the brake hydraulic pressure sensor to determine validity of the brake hydraulic pressure sensor.
In addition, in recent years, research has been continuously carried out for a method having an improved validity determination method for a brake hydraulic pressure sensor, which is capable of causing a driver to drive more carefully and reducing driver's anxiety by informing the driver of the current state of the brake hydraulic pressure sensor and a current state of estimating a brake hydraulic pressure value.